She doesn't want to say no
by TrueNinja
Summary: This is a Piper Chapman/Alex Vause aka Vauseman one-shot. AU, short and kind of fluffy.


**_Info_ : This is a AU one-shot of _Vauseman._ Kind of light and fluffy I guess. (Alex and Piper have known each other since childhood and Alex is 2 years older than Piper.)**

Author: Okay...hi! This just happened to pop into my head ;D haha, enjoy :)

* * *

 _Alex Vause would never be able to say no to Piper Chapman._

Alex was ten years old when she met Piper for the first time. The raven-haired girl was in a department store with her mother Diane who was carefully considering what to buy. While she one by one left away the things she couldn't afford, Alex was dreamily flipping through one novel she had wanted since forever. She did the same thing every time when they went to that department store even though she knew she wouldn't be able to buy the book for a long time.

It was just a normal Wednesday which became special when the 'book incident' happened. It all went down so suddenly; in the other moment Alex was once again secretly reading the book and then in the other a smaller girl bumped into her, the book fell from her hand, she stumbled forward and collided with the shelf. All the twenty other books from the row dropped to the floor but Alex managed to held her ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." The girl mumbled, amusing Alex with the speed of her apologies. "It's okay." Alex replied, as the girls gathered the books from the floor and placed them back to the shelf. After the clean up, Alex looked down at the blonde girl. She met big blue eyes staring at her, full of amusement which was replaced with amazement immediately when their eyes met.

"You're pretty." The small girl giggled, causing Alex to blush slightly. No one except for her mother called her pretty. The other kids loved to bully her about her clothes and glasses as those weren't the latest fashion but no one called her pretty.

"Thanks..." Alex mumbled, slightly amused by the attention she got. "What's your name?" The smaller girl continued, as if never noticing Alex's amusement.

"I'm Alex." The raven-haired told, eyeing the blonde up and down. She didn't seem like a person who would make fun of her. "You?" Alex asked, intrigued.

"I'm Piper." The blonde little girl introduced herself, smiling wildly. Her smile was so happy and genuine that it made Alex smile too.

"Are you going to buy that book?" Piper asked intrigued, eyeing the book Alex hadn't placed to the shelf with the others. Alex shook her head. "No, not today." She replied, skipping the 'I don't have money'- part and hoped that Piper wouldn't ask.

It was just like Piper would've read Alex's thoughts as she just shrugged. "Could we be friends Alex?" She suddenly asked, surprising Alex totally.

Alex chuckled at Piper slightly but nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why not."

* * *

 _Alex Vause would never be able to say no to Piper Chapman_

Alex sat on Piper's bed and reluctantly placed a crown to her head. "Do I really have to do this, Pipes?"

Piper whined silently and held out her mother's high heels for Alex. "Yes, Al! You're turning thirteen today, you _have_ to know how to walk with these!"

Alex eyed the red shoes for a second and then sighed in defeat. "Okay, Pipes..." Piper's excited squeal made Alex chuckle as she changed her black Converse's to Piper's mother's over-sized high heels.

When she got up, Piper looked at her in awe and it was then when she decided it was worth it. Alex clumsily walked a couple of steps, wondering how on earth anyone was able to walk with high heels and then stopped when she heard Piper giggling in the background.

Alex turned around rather quickly, squinting her eyes trying to look insulted, failing it badly. Piper was just two feet away from her so Alex decided to surprise her and take her down with her. Unfortunately, Alex didn't remember she was unstable with her high heels and fell down herself, falling on her wrist.

"Oww!" The raven-haired girl whined, sprawled on Piper's carpet. "Oh my god, Al! Are you all right?" Piper immediately asked, squatting next to Alex.

"Well..." Alex started, teasing Piper. "I think they have to amputate my hand..." She sighed dramatically, earning a slap to her shoulder.

"Al!" Piper whined and hugged her friend, her worries vanishing as Alex hugged her back, clearly fine.

"Just never ever make me wear these again." Alex stated and took the horrible red shoes from her feet. "Okay. Will you forgive me for making you wear those?" Piper asked uncertainly, making Alex chuckle once again.

"Yeah, kid."

* * *

 _Alex Vause would never be able to say no to Piper Chapman._

A seventeen-year-old Alex listened silently as Piper fought with her first boyfriend through the phone. They had fought over twenty minutes and the situation seemed bad. Piper had cried the whole time and it broke the older girl's heart.

Alex had never been fond of Larry nor any of Piper's boyfriend candidates. This was just a proof why she had been right when never trusting Larry to be good enough for Piper, or anyone else for that matter.

Piper ended the call silently and sat down. She didn't cry anymore but she seemed broken. "Larry broke up with me." She whispered.

Alex cursed to herself, feeling like shit. She had always thought that she was kind of overprotective towards Piper but recently she had recognized the feeling as jealousy. Alex liked Piper more than as a friend. Not that Piper would've known or would be going to. Alex had no intentions to ruin her only real friendship because of her stupid crush, that was for sure.

"Hey, he's an idiot. There are better people for you than Larry." Alex comforted Piper as she took her into her arms and smoothed her hair.

"Like you." Piper stated from Alex's lap. Alex's heart jumped in her chest, trying to break free. "What?" She asked, coughing slightly.

"I'll always have you. You're my best friend." Piper whispered, Alex's heart flopping down and her brain bashing her for being so stupid.

"Yeah, kid. You will." Alex whispered and kissed Piper's temple.

* * *

 _Alex Vause would never be able to say no to Piper Chapman._

As Alex entered the night club with Piper, she knew that the night was going to be hard for her. She had barely managed to suppress herself from drooling when Piper had jumped into her car ten minutes ago. Her blonde hair was curled and her perfume invaded Alex's head and made her a mess. Piper was wearing a simple black dress which was tight in all the right places and she was simply stunning.

"Al!" Piper squealed as impatiently as an eighteen-year-old could, dragging Alex out of her thoughts. "Pipes?" The raven-haired beauty asked, leaning to the wall on her right. "Dance with me!" Piper pleaded, smiling wildly. Alex's heart melted and she smiled too. "Sure, kid."

As the two joined the dance floor, Piper placed her backside to Alex's front and Alex's hands to her hips, making Alex chuckle. Piper had no idea what she was doing to her. It didn't take long for the pair to find the rhythm and get lost into music.

As the songs and people around them changed, Alex became more and more daring. She turned Piper around, pulling her against herself and teasing her slightly. It was now and then when Piper paid back for Alex, teasing her all the same. The night continued following the same pattern until the only slow song of the night blasted through the speakers.

"We can go now." Alex suggested, removing her hands from her best friend's hips. Piper's eyes flashed and she smiled her sweet smile but it had this little spike of coyness in it. "We don't have to. Al, dance with me."

It was all Alex needed. She placed her hands back to Piper's hips as Piper draped hers around the older girl's neck.

The pair danced in silence for a good minute until Piper spoke. "I've seen the way you look at me."

Alex's blood breeze but she tried to act it cool. "How exactly do I look at you?" She asked silently, not looking Piper in the eyes.

"Like you would be in love." Piper answered, placing a light kiss to the nape of Alex's neck. Alex shivered. "Well, I can explain-"

"Al, it's fine." Piper said as she lifted her face and looked Alex in the eyes. "All that you feel, I feel too." She whispered and smiled knowingly.

Alex was baffled. "What I feel Pipes-" but she was cut of by a pair of soft lips covering hers. If someone would've asked, the answer would've been yes. Piper's kiss really exceeded every kiss before. It was better than anything in the world. And it was over too soon.

Alex opened her eyes, smirking and met a smiling Piper. "Isn't that how you feel too?"

"Yes." Alex whispered and laughed, dragging Piper away from the dance floor, feeling happier than ever.

 _To be particular, Alex Vause would never want to say no to Piper Chapman._

* * *

Well, this was quick (and lame xD, gotta write something else and fast). :D Please, you're free to make wishes (Vauseman, Nicky and Lorna etc.) and I'll think about what to write next. I would love to hear your opinion on this :D Thank you for reading.


End file.
